Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical modules.
Related Art
An optical module that is mounted on a motherboard together with other electronic components and used is conventionally known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-93507 discloses an optical module including a heating optical device (an optical element module), an electronic circuit board, and a pair of housings that contain the optical device and the electronic circuit board.
Because the strength of a lid body that puts a lid on an interior space of the optical device is weak, the lid body is preferably prevented from getting pressed when a force is applied to the optical device.